Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Fortress Ashe was set to appear in ''Fortress, a game taking place in Ivalice. Two outfits were designed for her, and are less revealing variants of her original Final Fantasy XII outfit. Since she wears in a headdress similar to the one worn by King Raminas in one of the two designs, Ashe was likely to be a slightly older queen at this point in Ivalice history. Ashe was to be a major character the game where an ancient sea king who would try to take over Ivalice once every 10,000 years would have targeted her for the deeds of her ancestors who had slain the sea king during his last crusade. Seeking revenge, the resurrected king would have sent his marine armies to invade the lands with only the magickal fortress standing in their way with Basch, as the game's main character, leading the defense of the fortress. Ashe, now an experienced queen many years unto her reign, would have been one of the first allies to help him on his quest. There was planned to be a romance between the two at the beginning, but it was planned to deteriorate with the two drifting apart and Ashe falling in love with Larsa instead. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Ashe is unlocked by collecting Scarlet Shards. She is a Spell and Defense oriented character. Stats iOS stats Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Ashe returns and is now unlocked by collecting Orange Crystal Shards. She is a Spell and Defense oriented character. Stats Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Ashe appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. PFF Ashe Illust.png|Ashe's illustration. PFF Ashe.png|Ashe's sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ashe is a summonable Legend depicted in her ''Final Fantasy XII outfit. Her abilities are Northswain's Glow, Heaven's Wrath, Ardor, Dark and Maelstrom's Bolt. Her EX abilities are Ardor and Heaven's Wrath. She is first introduced as a reward from an invitation event. Her abilities and summon stone are obtained from inviting a certain number of friends to play Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Strike. ;Ability Cards FFAB Northswain's Glow - Ashe R.png|Northswain's Glow ®. FFAB Northswain's Glow - Ashe R+.png|Northswain's Glow (R+). FFAB Balance - Ashe SR.png|Balance (SR). FFAB Bio - Ashe SR.png|Bio (SR). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe SR.png|Heaven's Wrath (SR). FFAB Pyrotechnics - Ashe SR.png|Pyrotechnics (SR). FFAB Balance - Ashe SR+.png|Balance (SR+). FFAB Bio - Ashe SR+.png|Bio (SR+). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe SR+.png|Heaven's Wrath (SR+). FFAB Pyrotechnics - Ashe SR+.png|Pyrotechnics (SR+). FFAB Aero - Ashe SSR.png|Aero (SSR). FFAB Blizzara - Ashe SSR.png|Blizzara (SSR). FFAB Dark - Ashe SSR.png|Dark (SSR). FFAB Shock - Ashe SSR.png|Shock (SSR). FFAB Aero - Ashe SSR+.png|Aero (SSR+). FFAB Blizzara - Ashe SSR+.png|Blizzara (SSR+). FFAB Dark - Ashe SSR+.png|Dark (SSR+). FFAB Shock - Ashe SSR+.png|Shock (SSR+). FFAB Ardor - Ashe UR.png|Ardor (UR). FFAB Eschaton - Ashe UR.png|Eschaton (UR). FFAB Scathe - Ashe UR.png|Scathe (UR). FFAB Scourge - Ashe UR.png|Scourge (UR). FFAB Eschaton - Ashe UR+.png|Eschaton (UR+). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe UR+.png|Heaven's Wrath (UR+). FFAB Maelstrom's Bolt - Ashe UR+.png|Maelstrom's Bolt (UR+). FFAB Scathe - Ashe UR+.png|Scathe (UR+). ;Legend Cards Maelstroms Bolt Brigade.png|Maelstrom's Bolt (Summon). FFAB Balance - Ashe Legend SR.png|Balance (SR). FFAB Shock - Ashe Legend SR.png|Shock (SR). FFAB Balance - Ashe Legend SR+.png|Balance (SR+). FFAB Shock - Ashe Legend SR+.png|Shock (SR+). FFAB Aeroga - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Aeroga (SSR). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Heaven's Wrath (SSR). FFAB Pyrotechnics - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Pyrotechnics (SSR). FFAB Maelstrom's Bolt - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Maelstrom's Bolt (SSR). FFAB Northswain's Glow - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Northswain's Glow (SSR). FFAB Shock - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Shock (SSR). FFAB Aeroga - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Aeroga (SSR+). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Heaven's Wrath (SSR+). FFAB Maelstrom's Bolt - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Maelstrom's Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Northswain's Glow - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Northswain's Glow (SSR+). FFAB Pyrotechnics - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Pyrotechnics (SSR+). FFAB Shock - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Shock (SSR+). FFAB Ardor - Ashe Legend UR.png|Ardor (UR). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe Legend UR.png|Heaven's Wrath (UR). FFAB Maelstrom's Bolt - Ashe Legend UR.png|Maelstrom's Bolt (UR). FFAB Tsunami - Ashe Legend UR.png|Tsunami (UR). FFAB Eschaton - Ashe Legend UR+.png|Eschaton (UR+). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe Legend UR+.png|Heaven's Wrath (UR+). FFAB Scathe - Ashe Legend UR+.png|Scathe (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF12 Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF12 Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Ashe is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content. She uses the Northswain's Glow ability during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Ashe appears as a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Kingdom Reborn, The Blood Royal as the First Time Reward for completing the event's ''Leviathan Interior stage on the Classic difficulty. ;Assessment Ashe is the Dalmascan Princess. Her combat role is Offensive Magic Wield swords and shields, she does, but Ashe is no fighter. Rather, her blades are magical in nature; they enhance an already-strong Magic stat while granting her Soul Break powers, most of which center on lightning-elemental attacks. This makes her ideal against ice-based foes in her own Realm, or water creatures elsewhere. Otherwise, she plays much like Terra before her. As her Realm's only Summoner and de facto Black Mage, Ashe is indispensable. ;Stats ;Abilities Ashe can use Black Magic abilities up to rarity rank 5, White Magic abilities up to rarity rank 3, Summoning abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Support abilities up to rarity rank 3. Her default Soul Break is Magick Lore, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment raises user's Magic by 30%. The sword Runeblade (XII) allows Ashe to use Northswain's Glow, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals non-elemental magic damage to all enemies with the 700% damage potency of a Black Magic spell and restores HP to all allies with 40% potency of a White Magic spell. The sword Demonsbane (XII) grants access to Heaven's Wrath, which for one Soul Gauge segment deals three holy-elemental strikes against one target. The sword Stoneblade (XII) grants access to Ashe's Super Soul Break, Maelstrom's Bolt, which for one Soul Gauge segment deals four lightning-elemental strikes against all targets in addition to healing all allies for a portion of their HP; upon mastery, Ashe's Magic is augmented by 10 points. ;Equipment Ashe can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, spears, rods, staves, bows, and guns. The sword Runeblade (XII) allows Ashe to use Northswain's Glow. The sword Demonsbane (XII) unlocks Heaven's Wrath. The sword Stoneblade (XII) unlocks Maelstrom's Bolt. She can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. She can equip accessories. FFRK Heir of the Dynast-King JP.png|Japanese event banner. FFRK Heir of the Dynast-King Event.png|Global event banner. FFRK Ashe sprites.png|Set of Ashe's sprites. FFRK Ashe MC.png|Ashe's Memory Crystal. FFRK Ashe MCII.png|Ashe's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Ashe MCIII.png|Ashe's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Cleansing Storm Icon.png|Icon for Cleansing Storm. FFRK Rumbling Flash Icon.png|Icon for Rumbling Flash. FFRK Cleansing Storm.png|Cleansing Storm. FFRK Rumbling Flash.png|Rumbling Flash. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 532 Ashe.png|★4 Ashe. FFBE 533 Ashe.png|★5 Ashe. FFBE 534 Ashe.png|★6 Ashe. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ashe appears in the Japan-exclusive ''Final Fantasy trading card game published by Square Enix. Her cards are water-elemental. AsheTradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Ashe's promotional poster. Ashe2TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Ashe's official render. Ashe TCG.png|Trading card of Ashe's Revenant Wings art. Ashe PR TCG.png|Trading card of Ashe's Theatrhythm art. 4-043U.jpg|Ashe appears on Balthier's card. Guest appearances ''Itadaki Street'' Ashe appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, a game which was released before Final Fantasy XII, alongside Vaan. Ashe also appears along with the other five main characters of Final Fantasy XII in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. The game was released prior to Final Fantasy XII. Itadaki-Ashe.png|Artwork ItagakiStashe.png|''Itadaki Street Special''. Itadaki-Ashe2.png|Ashe in Itadaki Street Portable. Itadaki-AshePortrait.png|''Itadaki Street Mobile''. References Category:Final Fantasy XII player character other appearances